Rukia
- Forms = - Casual = - Spirit Form = }}}} }}Rukia is a beautiful looking woman, who is actually a fire spirit in service of the Spirit Queen of Fire, Otohime. She becomes an ally to the heroes in search of the Spirit Kings to save the world. Characteristics Name: Rukia Age: 16 (in appearance; real age unknown) Hair: Black (Firey colors in Spirit Form) Eyes: Violet (Blazing Green in Spirit Form) Likes: Nature (both Flora and Fauna), Princess Mononoke, Indian Food (spicy and hot), Alex (later on) Dislikes: Destruction and corruption of Nature and Spirits, humans, Alex (formerly), Hexxus Family: Otohime (Creator/Queen) Background Rukia is a fire spirt and a citizen of the Fire Kingdom, known as Mt. Vesuvius (Pompeii). Her people were prosperous and peaceful, and legend has it that it was they who assisted Prometheus to giving Man the invention of Fire. But peaceful times wouldn’t last forever, as Hexxus started to slowly awaken and influence those w for him to control. His first order of business, was to capture and enslave her people, especially her queen, Otohime, for he knew that within her was the power to resurrect the Spirit Kings, giving new life to them to start anew, like a phoenix. The humans under his control nearly wiped out all of her people, leaving Rukia only a surviving child to be brought into slavery, as her Queen was forever imprisoned in their ruined city. Rukia grew hatred in her heart steadily for humans, as she witnessed their cruelty singlehandedly against nature and Spirits themselves, as well as the Gigantic beasts. She prayed that the Princess Mononoke and her tribe of Wolves would bravely come to rescue them, as she heard much stories of the young princess. But none of her prayers were answered. Until one day, Otohime summoned her to the volcano, helping her to easily escape thorugh the use of spirit medium beasts. Once she had made it, her queen informed her that the time to save her people would come, with the coming of the Avatar of the Spirit Kings. Feeling like she would be betrayed yet again, Rukia nearly dismissed the idea of a human helping their race, but Otohime assured her that this human would not be what he seemed. Baptized by her flames to reach teenage maturity, in both body, spirit, and power, Rukia wasted no time to head to the forest of Shisha Gami, where Someisa would be awaiting the boy to save their world. Though when she glanced at him, she was silently surprised that the queen was right: he was not as what he seemed, but was wary of him nevertheless. But her encounter of him would propel her to an adventure where he renewal in humanity would be so. Making new friends, allies, and unexpectedly… love. Appearance Human Spirit Form Corrupted Form Personality Rukia is shown to be somewhat hard to read. She keeps a poker face wherever or whoever she meets. She harbors strong admiration for San, and less distate for humans, especially Alex. At first. However, she has shown to have a softer side, as she hid her tears from a girl, or at that moment smiled warmly at her. Rukia, at first, holds great distaste for humans and demons, and expresses her belief that both humans and demons are both enemies of the spirits, and have wrought havoc and destruction on the world because of this. Even more so on Alex, when she learns that he is the chosen Spirit Kings' Avatar. Howver, this changes when she is amazed by Alex's bravery and kindness, both before and after the battle between Shisha-Gami's forest and Irontown. And after being saved by Alex, witnessing his power, as well as the love both he and San have for each other, she has a change of heart, and tells Alex important advice later on. She also has a firm resolve to protect San and Alex so as to make sure to save and revive the Spirit Kings, including Otohime. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Fire Mana': She is attuned to the element of fire, and much of her magic revolves around flames. She also has a Spirit form that allows her to use her powers more efficiently. However, as a spirit of fire, she is vulnerable to water and because of this, she cannot swim. She is extremely powerful, possessing incredible magical powers, whose destructive properties rivals that of a god. *'Flight': She is able to use her Fire magic to propel her off the ground, adn fly around, giving her the appearance of a bird. It's unclear as to how fast or how high up she can fly though. *'Fire Projection': she can utilize the Fire Mana in her body to project powerful flame blasts, or in some cases, fire grenades to explode upon impact. Skills *'Combat': Despite having no combat master, she actually is rather capable of handling herself with hand-to-hand. Relationships Rukia's Relationships Gallery Rukia, the Female Fire Spirit.JPG|Rukia, the Female Fire Spirit Rukia the human fire spirit by stoneman85-d8s7foh.jpg Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Spirits